T I M E
by aicchan
Summary: Menyadari kalau dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk sekedar meringankan beban Watanuki... baru kali ini Doumeki merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna. My First Project for Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Enjoy :3 DouWata


**T I M E**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Doumeki Shizuka – Kimihiro Watanuki

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

-Fic untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day** **#2** dengan pair yang baru sekali aku buat^^-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Irrasshaimase!"

Dua suara familiar menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah bergaya arsitektur campuran berbagai negara itu. Doumeki melepas sepatunya di genkan, "Sudah ku bilang aku bukan tamu." Kata pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu pada dua orang gadis cilik yang menyambutnya. Maru dan Moro.

"Kalau begitu, okaerinasai." Seru dua gadis cilik itu bersamaan.

"Aku juga bukan pemilik tempat ini." Doumeki menyerahkan dua plastik berisi sayur dan daging yang dia beli tadi pada Maru dan Moro.

"Biar begitu... okaeri," kata kedua gadis itu seraya berjalan mendahului Doumeki menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dalam. Maru dan Moro membuka pintu geser ruangan itu dan segera saja tercium bau asap tembakau yang memenuhi ruangan beralas tatami itu.

Di dalamnya, duduklah seorang pemuda yang memakai kimono putih bercorak kupu-kupu. Dialah Kimihiro Watanuki, pemilik dari toko yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan dengan harga yang setara. Di sebelah pemuda berkacamata itu ada mahkluk hitam bulat bertelinga panjang, Mokona.

"Hai, Doumeki!" sapa Mokona ceria.

"Hai." Balas Doumeki singkat.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sampai lelah menunggumu." Kata Watanuki.

"Watanuki baru saja bangun." Mokona melompat ke arah Doumeki.

"Ini sudah jam lima sore, kau tidur terlalu banyak." Doumeki memandang Watanuki yang masih menikmati tembakau di pipa peninggalan Yuuko, pemilik toko sebelumnya.

Watanuki meniup asap temabakau itu dan balas memandang Doumeki, "aku bisa tidur sesukaku selama tidak ada tamu yang datang ke toko ini." Katanya, "Apa kau bawa apa yang aku minta?"

"Ada di sini!" Seru Maru.

"Semua sudah dibeli!" sambung Moro.

Watanuki melihat isi plastik yang dibawa dua gadis itu, "kau memang pintar memilih bahan yang bagus. Tidak percuma menyuruhmu belanja."

"... Kalau aku tidak hati-hati, kau pasti protes."

Senyum tipis melintas di wajah Watanuki, "Siapa yang tidak ingin makanan mereka mempunyai kualitas tinggi dan rasa yang enak?" Watanuki meletakan pipa tembakaunya di asbak dan berdiri, "kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam, kan?" tanyanya pada mantan teman SMAnya itu.

"Tentu," jawab Doumeki singkat.

Watanuki berjalan menuju ke pintu geser di sisi lain ruangan itu yang tersambung dengan ruang makan dan dapur, "Maru, Moro, kemari! Bantu aku!"

"Ba~iik!" dua gadis cilik itu pun segera mengikuti Watanuki.

Kini tinggal Doumeki dan Mokona yang ada di ruangan itu.

"... Watanuki tetap sama seperti biasa." Ujar Mokona lirih.

Doumeki hanya diam dan memandang sosok Watanuki yang sudah berada di dapur. Ya—pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah meski waktu sudah berjalan empat tahun lamanya.

Watanuki telah membayar harga yang sangat mahal demi mewujudkan keinginannya...

.

Purnama menggantung sunyi malam itu. Doumeki duduk sendiri di koridor luar sambil menikmati secawan sake. Dia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini. Seingatnya, dia sama sekali tak pernah terikat dengan orang lain sampai sejauh ini. Dia sadar pribadinya bukanlah pribadi yang bisa mempunyai banyak teman, tapi Watanuki berbeda. Entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda itu bisa menempati satu posisi khusus yang tak pernah diberikan Doumeki untuk siapapun. Dulu, Doumeki selalu menganggap Watanuki itu seorang yang menyebalkan dan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Kunogi Himawari. Namun semakin lama mengenalnya, Doumeki makin mengenal pribadi pemuda itu. Di balik senyum dan tingkahnya yang terkadang konyol, dia menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia dan kepedihan.

Menyadari kalau dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk sekedar meringankan beban Watanuki... baru kali ini Doumeki merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Bukannya besok kau masih ada kuliah? Kenapa malah minum sake larut malam begini?"

Tak menoleh, Doumeki membiarkan Watanuki duduk di sebelahnya. Watanuki mengambil cawan kosong di nampan dan menuangkan sake ke wadah itu.

"Bulannya sedang dalam kondisi yang cocok untuk meramal. Kau mau aku ramalkan sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka ramalan," Doumeki menghabiskan isi cawannya dan menuang sake lagi.

Keheningan diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh hembus angin yang menyentuh helai dedaunan yang bergesekan hingga menimbulkan irama yang menentramkan hati. Suasana yang seperti ini sayang sekali kalau harus dirusak dengan obrolan biasa. Jadilah mereka berdua menikmati nikmatnya sake dalam kesunyian.

Dalam absennya suara di antara mereka, Doumeki melirik pada sosok Watanuki yang kini menyalakan pipa tembakaunya. Raga pemuda itu terhenti diusianya yang ke-delapan belas tahun, namun sorot mata pemuda itu menyimpan pengalaman hidup yang lebih banyak dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Satu yang menjadi pengikat antara Doumeki dan Watanuki adalah bola mata mereka. Sejak insiden laba-laba di kuil tempat Doumeki tinggal, mereka berbagi penglihatan melalui bola mata itu. Doumeki yang tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal gaib pun menjadi bisa melihatnya kalau Watanuki menginginkannya. Itu, adalah ikatan yang tak akan pernah putus di antara mereka.

Saat itu Watanuki memandang Doumeki dengan sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna, "besok belikan bahan untuk nabe. Juga beberapa botol sake untuk persediaan."

"Ah..." Doumeki mengosongkan isi cawan itu dalam sekali teguk.

Menghembuskan asap pipanya sekali, Watanuki kembali memandang ke arah rembulan. Bintang sama sekali tak tampak dalam pedar cahaya purnama yang indah itu. Watanuki memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara yang tak terdengar oleh manusia biasa. Suara yang indah—namun juga bisa menyesatkan.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Suara Doumeki membuat Watanuki membuka matanya lagi.

"Terserah kau mau apa, tapi aku mau tidur sekarang." Doumeki berdiri dan merapikan bagian bawah yukata tidurnya.

Watanuki mendengus, "Seenaknya saja. Aku sudah baik-baik menemanimu di sini, sekarang kau malah mau tidur."

"Besok aku ada kuliah."

"Benar-benar seenaknya. Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku masih mau di sini sebentar lagi."

Dengan itu, Doumeki pun meninggalkan koridor dan masuk ke kamar yang selalu menjadi tempatnya tidur selama bermalam di toko ini. Ya memang, sejak empat tahun lalu, toko ini sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri dibanding kuil tempatnya tumbuh besar. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini dibanding di luar sana. Mungkin Doumeki melakukan itu karena dia tidak mau Watanuki merasa terasing atau terisolasi, mengingat kalau harga yang dibayar oleh Watanuki bukan hanya 'waktu'nya, tapi juga 'kebebasan'nya. Yang artinya, Watanuki selamanya tak akan bisa meninggalkan toko ini.

Berbaring di futon, Doumeki mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Selalu begitu setiap kali dia menginap di sini. Selama dia bisa merasakan kalau Watanuki masih terbangun, selama itu juga dia akan terjaga.

.

.

Minggu berlalu berganti bulan dengan begitu cepat sampai Doumeki ragu apa saja yang dia kerjakan selama ini. Kegiatannya hanya berputar pada kuliah dan belanja untuk keperluan Watanuki di toko. Tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan itu, berhubungan dengan mahkluk-mahkluk yang tak nyata di dunianya yang fana ini ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada bergaul dengan teman-temannya di universitas.

Doumeki sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gosip yang beredar di antara teman-temannya. Doumeki bukannya sombong atau apa, dia tahu dia populer, tapi dia sama sekali tak menginginkan satu ikatan khusus dengan gadis-gadis di sana. Baginya... ikatan yang dia punya cukup dengan Watanuki saja, dan dia tahu, perasaannya pada pemuda itu saat ini bukan hanya sekedar simpati belaka, tapi lebih dalam dari itu. Namun Doumeki juga tak mau memaksakan perasaannya pada Watanuki, karena Doumeki yang paling tahu bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang makin menyebalkan –makin mirip dengan Yuuko-, Watanuki adalah orang yang rapuh dan lebih mudah terluka dibanding siapapun.

Dentang lonceng menara jam menyadarkan Doumeki dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke menara jam Universitas, sudah jam lima ternyata. Dia terlambat hari ini dan Watanuki pasti bad mood lagi. Dengan segera Doumeki meninggalkan tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini dan menuju ke supermarket untuk membeli pasanan Watanuki, mungkin juga ditambah beberapa botol bir untuk teman minumnya malam nanti bersama Mokona.

.

"Okaeri, Doumeki~"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan pemilik tempat ini." Doumeki menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Maru dan Moro lalu melepaskan sepatunya, "di mana Watanuki? Apa masih tidur?"

"Tidak." jawab Maru dan Moro serempak.

"Sejak pagi tadi Watanuki tidak tidur." Ujar Moro yang berambut pendek dan bercepol dua.

"Tidak tidur dan ada di ruang penyimpanan harta." Sahut Maru yang berambut panjang dan diikat dua.

"_Tumben sekali..."_ Batin Doumeki. Dia lalu membiarkan dua gadis cilik itu membawa belanjaannya ke dapur sementara dia berjalan menuju ke ruang penyimpanan harta, ruang penyimpanan benda-benda yang menjadi pembayaran atas keinginan yang dikabulkan oleh pemilik toko ini.

Doumeki melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dia meraih kisi pintunya, "Oi—aku sudah bawakan pesanan..." kalimat Doumeki terputus saat dia sosok Watanuki yang berdiri memunggunginya. Tapi meski dari belakang, Doumeki tahu keadaan pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oi!" Doumeki meraih pundak Watanuki dan membalik tubuh pemuda itu dengan paksa. Seketika, tubuh Watanuki langsung ambruk, untung saja refleks Doumeki bagus, jadi Watanuki tak sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"WATANUKI!"

Tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari pemuda berkacamata itu, Doumeki pun segera mengangkat tubuh Watanuki dan membawanya ke kamar. Di koridor, dia berpapasan dengan Maru dan Moro.

"Watanuki!" Dua gadis cilik itu tampak terkejut dan langsung pucat, "Watanuki kenapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak tahu, mendadak dia pingsan di ruang penyimpanan."

Maru dan Moro membukakan pintu kamar untuk Doumeki supaya pemuda itu bisa membaringkan Watanuki di tempat tidur. Mereka berdua langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Watanuki setelah melepaskan kacamata pemuda itu.

"Di mana Mokona?" tanya Doumeki.

"Terakhir yang kami tahu, dia tidur di atas setelah membaca manga." Kata Moro.

Doumeki memandang wajah Watanuki yang sedikit pucat, dia jadi berpikir, apa dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak menua seperti itu, Watanuki masih bisa terkena penyakit manusia semacam flu atau demam. Doumeki lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Watanuki dengan cara meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening pemuda itu.

"_Suhu badannya normal saja... lalu kenapa dia mendadak pingsan?"_ batin Doumeki.

Malam itu, karena kondisi Watanuki tak memungkinkan untuk memasak, Doumeki memuaskan diri dengan makan mie instan seadanya. Lalu sambil membawa dua kaleng bir, dia kembali ke kamar Watanuki untuk menjaga pemuda itu. Maru dan Moro sudah tidak ada di sana, mungkin mereka mau membiarkan Watanuki beristirahat. Tapi Doumeki tidak bisa begitu, dia harus memastikan sendiri kalau tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Watanuki.

Bersandar di tempat tidur, Doumeki duduk di lantai beralas tatami dan menikmati bir dinginnya. Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang pada keadaan Watanuki saat ini. Kira-kira apa yang membuat pemuda itu mendadak ambruk, padahal setahu Doumeki, akhir-akhir ini tak ada tamu yang datang ke toko itu.

"Doumeki."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Doumeki memandang ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Mokona ada di sana. Mahkluk hitam itu melompat-lompat dan berhenti di depan Doumeki.

"Watanuki masih belum sadar?" tanya Mokona.

Doumeki menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat.

"Mungkin Watanuki lagi-lagi memaksakan diri."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Doumeki dengan wajah datar meski sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Mokona melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan memandang Watanuki yang masih memejamkan matanya, "Mungkin—dia masih mencari Yuuko."

Seperti ada pisau yang tak terlihat mengiris hatinya begitu Doumeki mendengar ucapan Mokona, "Mencari... Yuuko san? Bagaimana..."

"Dalam mimpi." Jawab Mokona tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Doumeki selesai. "Kau tahu kan kalau Watanuki sering bertemu dengan kakekmu di dalam mimpi meski ia sudah meninggal?"

Doumeki hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin Watanuki menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Yuuko meski hanya dalam dunia mimpi."

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang menghampiri Doumeki. Pemuda itu masih saja terjaga ditemani beberapa kaleng bir yang dia ambil lagi dari dapur. Pikirannya masih melayang tentang apa yang dikatakan Mokona. Apa benar... Watanuki masih menyimpan harapan akan bisa bertemu dengan Yuuko lagi setelah sekian lama? Tapi memang Watanuki mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menjadi pewaris toko ini dengan niat untu 'menunggu', menunggu sampai dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang yang telah merubah banyak sisi kehidupannya.

"Apa sebenarnya saingan terberatku itu memang Yuuko san, ya?" gumam Doumeki dan dia menghabiskan isi kalengnya dalam sekali teguk.

Dalam kesunyian malam, Doumeki bisa mendengar suara lirih yang berasal dari Watanuki, segera saja dia berdiri dan duduk lagi di sisi tempat tidur. Sepertinya Watanuki sudah mulai terbangun.

"... Doumeki... Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Watanuki heran.

"Kau tadi pingsan. Di ruang penyimpanan."

"Pingsan?" Watanuki mencoba bangun, tapi Doumeki menahan kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk rebahan lagi, "kau ini! Bisa pelan sedikit tidak, sih?" protes Watanuki.

Doumeki tidak bicara dan malah mengambil satu kaleng bir yang masih utuh, "kau mau?"

Watanuki menghela nafas, "mana ada orang yang menawarkan bir pada orang yang baru siuman."

"Hanya mencoba. Siapa tahu kau mau." Doumeki dengan cueknya membuka kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya.

Watanuki melirik ke tatami dimana ada lebih dari lima kaleng bir berserakan di sana. Apa... Doumeki menungguinya sejak tadi? Dia kembali memandang Doumeki, "berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Doumeki diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "sekitar enam jam..."

Ada rasa malu di diri Watanuki. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia mudah sekali lengah dan menunjukkan kelemahannya kalau bersama dengan Doumeki. Laginya berpikir begitu, mendadak perutnya merasa lapar. Dasar tidak tahu situasi. Gerutu Watanuki dalam hati. Lalu dia pun duduk dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Dapur. Perutku lapar."

Saat Watanuki berdiri dan hendak berjalan, mendadak Doumeki menahan tangannya dan menariknya hingga dia jatuh lagi ke atas kasur. Kaleng bir di tangan Doumeki terjatuh di tatami dan menumpahkan isinya keluar. Belum lagi Watanuki bereaksi, dia sudah terkejut karena Doumeki kini berada di atasnya dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Watanuki hendak berontak, tapi kekuatan Doumeki jelas lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau mabuk, ya?"

"Bir seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mabuk," kata Doumeki yang memang sadar sepenuhnya. Dia hanya sudah tidak tahan melihat Watanuki yang selalu menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Watanuki masih coba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Doumeki, tapi tidak berhasil, "lepaskan aku, Doumeki!"

Bukannya melonggarkan cengkramannya, Doumeki malah makin erat menahan pergelangan tangan Watanuki.

"Sakit!" rintih Watanuki pelan, "le—paskan!"

"Aku akan lepaskan kalau kau berhenti melakukan semua ini."

"Melakukan apa? Kau ini sudah gila atau apa?" Watanuki memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit jengah karena sejak tadi Doumeki tak lepas memandangnya, "ku bilang lepaskan aku atau ku tendang kau keluar dari sini!" ancamnya.

Tapi Doumeki tidak gentar, dia masih menahan kedua tangan Watanuki. Ini kali pertama dia bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang jelas dia ingin menghentikan ini semua. Dia ingin membebaskan Watanuki dari sangkar yang membelenggu hatinya, sekali pun itu dengan cara merusak sangkarnya.

"Watanuki... lihat aku!"

Tak pernah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu oleh Doumeki, tubuh Watanuki seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa butuh perintah dari otak. Begitu dia berhadapan dengan Doumeki, detik berikutnya bibir mereka telah bertemu. Tubuh Watanuki menegang karena sentuhan yang tak pernah dia sangka itu. Sekali lagi dia mencoba berontak dan gagal tetaplah hasil yang dia dapat.

Meski mendapat penolakan yang ketara dari Watanuki, Doumeki sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Saat itu urusan logika dan akal sehat tidak penting lagi, dia hanya ingin menyadarkan Watanuki bahwa dia masih punya hati... masih punya perasaan. Cukup sudah tingkahnya yang menganggap dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa orang lain.

"Dou... meki..." nama itu terucap tanpa sadar dari bibir Watanuki dan setelahnya, dia tak lagi mampu menolak kehangatan asing yang mulai membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman...

Entah berapa lama mereka terhanyut dalam sentuhan itu hingga akhirnya Doumeki melepaskan Watanuki. Sejenak mereka hanya diam dan saling bertukar pandang. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Watanuki memakai kesempatan saat cengkraman tangan Doumeki melonggar untuk melepaskan diri dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku. Aku tidak akan terjebak lelucon konyol macam ini." Ujar Watanuki seraya berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, juga raut wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Sekali lagi Doumeki menahan tangan Watanuki. Dia pun berdiri dan segera merengkuh tubuh Watanuki dalam pelukannya, "aku hanya ingin kau tahu... kau tidak sendirian Watanuki... kau tidak pernah sendirian..."

Merasakan hangat tubuh Doumeki yang membungkusnya, tanpa bisa ditahan, airmata yang selama empat tahun ini seolah membeku dalam dirinya perlahan mencair dan meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Doumeki mempererat pelukannya, "Aku tahu kau menunggu Yuuko san, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menunggunya sendiri." Doumeki menengadahkan wajah Watanuki dan sekali lagi mencium bibir pemuda itu, kini dengan lembut. Ciuman kedua ini sedikit terasa asin karena airmata yang membasahi wajah Watanuki, "Aku ada di sini... aku akan selalu ada di sini."

Kedua mata Watanuki terpejam saat Doumeki mengusap airmatanya, "... Kenapa aku?"

Doumeki diam sejenak memandang wajah Watanuki yang masih memejamkan matanya, "... Mungkin... karena kau menyebalkan."

Seketika kedua mata Watanuki langsung terbuka dan memandang Doumeki dengan kesal, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa karena dia seperti terhipnotis oleh mata Doumeki yang lurus menatapnya.

"Masakanmu enak meski tingkahmu suka aneh."

"Aneh apa maksudmu?" Watanuki sudah siap berontak tapi sekali lagi terhenti oleh ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Dan yang pasti... karena kau membutuhkanku."

"Hah? Siapa yang membutuhkanmu?"

Doumeki menahan tangan Watanuki yang hendak mendorongnya, "jelas kau butuh aku. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau tidak bisa membeli apapun."

"A—ada Kohane Chan!"

"Dia sibuk sekolah. Minta tolong Kunogi juga mustahil." Doumeki kembali menyentuh sisi wajah Watanuki dan mencium pemuda itu, kendali dirinya sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi. Merasakan Watanuki dalam pelukannya adalah satu hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia rasakan.

Watanuki sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menerima apa yang ditawarkan oleh Doumeki. Sudah begini, baru dia sadari kalau ternyata dia memang membutuhkan kehadiran Doumeki di sisinya. Bukan sebagai 'tukang belanja' atau sekedar tamu biasa, tapi dia menginginkan Doumeki sebagai sosok yang istimewa.

.

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing saat Watanuki membuka matanya. Dia mendapati dirinya tidur dalam pelukan Doumeki, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur. Sebenarnya Watanuki sudah ingin bangun, tapi karena Doumeki memeluk pinggangnya erat sekali, Watanuki jadi tidak berkutik. Dia pun kembali rebahan dan bersandar di pundak Doumeki.

"Dasar orang aneh... sudah begini, aku masih saja tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan." Watanuki memejamkan matanya lagi, "kalau saja Yuuko san tahu apa yang terjalin di antara kami sekarang... kira-kira apa reaksinya, ya?"

Yang membuat Watanuki terkejut, kali ini bukan sakit dan sesak yang dia rasakan saat mengingat sosok wanita cantik beambut hitam panjang itu, melainkan sebuah perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan.

Merapatkan diri dalam pelukan Doumeki, Watanuki memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. seandainya toh dia bermimpi, pastilah kali ini mimpinya akan menjadi sangat indah...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HURRAY! DouWata aku yang pertamaaaa! Adegan awal diambil dari xxHolic rou Chapter 186^^ Ga mau bicara panjang lebar, yang jelas aku menanti semua masukan dari para readers. Arigatou~ En... Happy Fujoshi's Day XDD


End file.
